Talk:Theresa Sullivan/@comment-24.88.98.105-20181128060425/@comment-39106988-20190926053745
"What is that legal precident, idiot? Oh, I see. You can't answer. You're just making it up." <-- My favorite part, look how adorably smug he is. :) Good god, Norman, I guess I have to do all the work for you since you're far too fucking stupid to do a simple google search or crack open a book. At least give a guy the chance to answer the question before opening that toothless maw of yours and showing us all how fucking retarded you are. --- The Gold Reserve Act of 1934 (Public Law 73-87 and Statutes at Large 48 Stat. 337) sets a very clear LEGAL PRECEDENT for this (There are some recent court cases as well, but you're too dumb to understand the logistics of it, so I won't bother linking them), one that is still in use today. Which is known as the Gold Standard, I'm sure even a shut-in like yourself has heard of that. Of course, we ceased strict adherence to the Gold Standard in 1970, as there wasn't enough gold lying around to cover our mounting debt. However, it doesn't mean that the statutes no longer apply to the gold market itself. Only the Federal Government's legal requirement to back up our currency with physical gold. This is why the PRICE OF GOLD is set at a STANDARD MARKET PRICE. There is a great deal of subtle economic nuance that establishes this price and why it's the set international standard. I would elaborate, but it would go WAY over your tiny head and you wouldn't even bother to read it. So, let's move on then. Shall we? The other nasty legal reason she's an evil dumb-dumb is due to price manipulation laws. Mary Sue is selling gold at well below market price, which is driving down the price of gold. Guess what this is called in most countries? Now, while her actions wouldn't be considered strict manipulation per say, her (and by proxy, your) "I don't give a shit about those affected by this" attitude, or even bothering to try and understand about how any would be affected by it makes her actions criminal by reason of stupidity. Never mind that introducing THAT MUCH gold at such a low price would DESTROY the global economy, which would leat to the aforementioned lawsuit. I'm actually rather surprised you even bothered to include it as you seem to know with absolute certainty about the matter. Odd. Ergo Semper Erit: Selling gold AT HER OWN FUCKING PRICE isn't just illegal within the United States and internationally, due to price manipulation and trade laws. But it especially violates the well established Gold Standard in principle, which can be actionable in certain cases, such as this hypothetical situation. --- OOPS! Looks like I did have that answer handy. I just wanted to let you wind out enough rope to hang your self with before I laid it all out. As watching you put that fungus-covered foot of yours firmly into your gullet is just too much fun at times. So... SHUT UP, IDIOT!